


Hello?

by allhailthenerdmage



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthenerdmage/pseuds/allhailthenerdmage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe he could have answered the phone faster. Maybe Gilbert would have been okay.</p><p>But he hadn't, and Gilbert wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello?

Lights dance in the corners of Gilbert's vision, the walls around him bluring into a single swath of grey. He manages to roll his head to look down and his face contorts at the sight, pale skin and blue cloth were shredded without descrimination, vivid red stands out against his skin and the ground.

Gilbert manages to grip his phone weakly, dialing the number by memory and holding the device to his ear with most of his strength. The ringing stops and a familiar voice fills his heart.  
"Gilbert?" The beautifully accented voice makes him smile.  
"Hey Roddy, h-how are you? He manages to sound normal as his eyes cloud with tears.

"Gilbert, where are you? I've been looking for hours," He sounds worried.  
"I'm fine Roddy," Gilbert takes a deep breath, "I love you, you know that right?"  
"O-Of course! Gil, what's wrong?" Roderich sounds scared know.  
"Nothing now, how was your day?" He asks, he can feel himself fading now.  
"Alright I guess, I wish you were home though." Gilbert smiles as his skin cools, he wishes that too.

Gilbert's skin is cold now, his heart begins to stutter as he listens to his love talk. Slowly his eyes begin to glaze over and the tears overflow. He is close to sobbing now, "Hey Roddy? I love you so much." The phone fall, slamming into the pavement amd startling the other man. A smile lights Gilbert's face as his heart slows even farther and his eyes fall shut, then everything stops.

"Hello? Gil?! Hello?!"


End file.
